We Shall Prevail
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: Maria and Georg manage to receive the best and worst possible news of their lives just moments apart, and now they must face a gruelling and heartbreaking decision - one that could drastically effect their future. But they know that they can get through anything, as long as they face it together. (Maria and Georg one-shot. Based on the real M.V.T and the "Trapp Family Story" anime)


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey! How is everyone! I hope you're excited to see a new one shot!**

 **Now this is an idea I've had for a very long time and is actually based on the life of the real Maria Von Trapp and on one of the episodes of the Sound of Music inspired anime "Trapp family story" (トラップ一家物語) - some of the dialogue is very close or taken directly from a specific scene. Now, this story may be triggering for some, so I will put a disclaimer in the authors notes at the bottom (I'm only not putting it here to avoid spoilers) but this isn't a dark story, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **We Shall Prevail**

Georg sighed heavily as he continued to pace back and forth across the doctor's office in agitated steps. He was worried. Perhaps even terrified. He had hoped that he'd never find himself in another situation like this, in fact, he had begged for it with every fibre of his being, yet here he was, and he had almost gone back to resenting the world again. _Almost._ Well, perhaps that was an exaggeration, but when he had been forced to bring Maria here, he couldn't deny that a part of his mind that he'd hoped had died kicked in once again, it was the part of him that ran wild when Agathe had fallen ill. It was the part of him that had given him his grief, his hatred and abundantly of all, his fear. And he knew he'd never be able to truly stifle it.

Still, there was a part of him that assured him that he was overacting, and the two inner voices fought merciless battle as he waited for Maria to return from her examination. The incident had occurred yesterday, and Georg had never felt so fearful. It had been a perfectly normal day – perhaps even more pleasant than usual – and since the weather had been so glorious, he'd allowed himself the treat of finishing his work early and joining his wife and children outside; after all, he and Maria had only returned from their honeymoon a few months ago, and though he'd never admit it (at least not to anyone but Maria) he still felt a tad lonely when she wasn't by his side.

He had wandered downstairs, but upon reaching the grounds, he found that the younger children were being supervised by Liesl. When he asked of his wife's whereabouts, he had been informed that she had insisted on going to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone; so, with a gentle and humoured smile, Georg went in search of her. Sure enough, he'd found her in the kitchen – filling several glasses – but he had decided to wait before he alerted her to his presence, for even now, he still adored watching her when she thought she was alone. She was just so beautiful. And elegant too, it might not have been obvious to everyone else, but Georg could certainly see it; the way she moved and the way she did everything seemed to wholesomely reflect just how free-spirited and joyful she was. It was a pure and innocent sort of grace. Furthermore, Maria didn't have a pessimistic bone in her body; no matter how grey the skies were, she could always find the sunlight…and he loved her for it.

Her movements slowed somewhat, and he'd finally decided to make himself known; but before he could say anything, Maria had stopped suddenly before falling to the ground and landing in a collapsed heap – her back against the kitchen counters. Georg had rushed to her with an exclamation of her name and thanked whoever might be listening when he discovered that she was still conscious…and that was when the whole thing had started. And now here he was, pacing around the office of one of his oldest friends – hoping and praying that his wife would be okay. When he heard to door to the examination room open, Georg came to a sudden halt and watched as the doctor and Maria slowly entered the room. He had tried to make eye contact with her, but she kept her gaze fixated on the floor. Had something happened?

"Maria, Georg, please take a seat" Doctor Kraus said kindly – his voice warm and strangely soothing.

The couple did as they were told, and as they descended onto their seats, Georg shot his wife another concerned look, asking her if everything was okay, but – unfortunately – she couldn't give him an answer; even though she wished she could. But she had no idea. She bit her lip as she looked back at him, averted her gaze quickly and ignored the unpleasant fluttering in her stomach as she began to picture the worst possible scenarios and dread them all. The doctor sat opposite them – behind his desk – and gave them an unreadable look, which only heightened the nerves they felt. He brought his clipboard close to him, skimmed over his notes before looking back at the pair.

"Right, well, this isn't going to be a straightforward conversation, because there are a few things that you should both be aware of" Werner began.

Maria released a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding…only to immediately hold the next one.

"Is – is there something wrong, Doctor Kraus?" she asked weakly.

"There is _something,_ but, as I said, it's a tad convoluted. I don't want you to worry too much, but I would like to explain everything to you first"

"Okay" she replied.

"The first thing I should mention is that there seems to be a problem with your kidneys"

"My kidneys?" she almost shrieked.

"Yes, they've been weakened by something. I'm not sure if it's to do with stress or overworking, but, they're definitely not as healthy as they should be"

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Georg asked immediately – his tone flowing with chivalrous loyalty.

"Well, unfortunately I can't tell you for sure what has caused this, but I would say that you should both make sure that any workload Maria has is reduced. I know that's easier said than done with the size of your family, but it will definitely help you"

"Anything else?"

"I may be able to give you something that could possibly help, but I don't think medicine is going to be your greatest aid in this" he said sincerely.

"Is it serious?" Maria questioned – afraid of the answer.

"Not on its own, but there is something else that you should know about"

"What's that?"

"You're pregnant, Maria"

Werner heard as they both let out minute gasps and watched as their jaws fell ever so slightly – looks of utter and unbridled disbelief colouring their features. They were both in complete shock and the gravity of the news soon came crashing down upon them. But they didn't feel a single shred of resentment, oh no, what they felt instead was simply indescribable, they just felt overjoyed and the euphoria of the news began to fill every inch of them – awakening every nerve and stimulating every possible emotion – they were just so _happy_. And before they knew it, they were both smiling like complete fools.

"Do you mean it?" Maria stuttered – her eyes sparkling with hope.

"There's no doubt about it, you're almost three months along"

"Oh my…" she breathed as her hands shot to her cheeks…but the one thing that never seeped away was her dazzling smile.

She looked across at Georg and came close to weeping when she saw his own look of absolute delight; she instantly spotted the tears that were beginning to gently well in his eyes and threaten to fall, and soft, innocent dimples were created by the sheer force of his smile. She studied him for a few seconds, willing herself to memorise every obvious and intricate detail of that look, because never before had she even seen a look of such elation and pure happiness. He was practically gawping at her, as if he had become overwhelmed by some newfound sense of awe, but in a way, he had, for he didn't think he could ever love Maria any more than he already did, but now, with the news that she was carrying his child, he saw her in a completely new light. Suddenly, his love for her had _somehow_ increased, and he was reminded of something he already knew: that she was a truly incredible woman and he was completely spellbound by her.

"Oh, Maria…" he expressed with great wonder as he took her hands in his own, he gave them a gentle squeeze and looked into her eyes, it was a look of unmitigated fidelity, a look that had his eyes sparkling like jewels…and a look that needed no words to define it, "…this is amazing!" he shuddered.

"I can't believe it" she replied – on the very edge of crying.

Georg brought his wife's hands up to his lips and softly kissed each one in turn before freeing one of her hands so that he could rest his on her still flat abdomen. He couldn't believe it, there was a life growing underneath his palm and it was a life that he had created with Maria through the sheer force of their love. Even though he had been in this situation seven times before, he concluded that the magic and profundity of it never died, each time, it amazed him just as much as if it had been the first time. Though, part of him wondered if his elation had been heightened since this was the first time he was experiencing this with Maria? They were going to have a baby!

The joyous news had dragged them into a world of their own, where they became wholly wrapped up in each other – forgetting all sense of time and place – and they drowned pleasantly in the magic of it all. But after a few allowed moments, Werner had coughed with gentle peremptoriness and regained their attention. They looked at him bashfully and silently apologised for running off on such a tangent, Werner understood this wholeheartedly, but regretted what he had to say next…

"However…" he began, but interrupted himself with a sigh, "…I'm not certain that you will be able to have the baby safely…"

And with that, he watched as their worlds slowly began to crack and crumble. Werner – foolishly – chose to focus his gaze on Maria, but instantly wished that he hadn't, because when he saw the way her face had fallen and the way her eyes had glazed over with an emotion he had seen too many times, he knew that the hurt was beginning to creep up on her with calloused and unwanted hands.

"What do you mean?" Georg asked protectively and once again squeezed his wife's hand.

"In her present state, the pregnancy will burden her body and her kidneys will be affected…"

He watched as Georg lowered his head and grimaced…the news that Werner had just given him brought back _haunting_ memories of Agathe, how sick she had been and how even though her battle had been long and gruelling, he had lost her so suddenly. He simply couldn't bear the thought of losing Maria too, he knew that it would destroy him. And yet, there he was, listening to a doctor tell him that his wife was in danger. The mere thought of it was enough to make him want to be sick, and for a panic-stricken moment, he thought that he might actually have to excuse himself to go and do so, for every other part of his body seemed to be reacting to the potential horror. His palms glazed over with a thin layer of sweat, his stomach knotted, and his heart kicked furiously against his ribs in paranoia. He couldn't have her in danger, and he couldn't lose her. But Werner continued…

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but I think it would be in your best interest to _give up_ having the baby"

"Give up?" Maria gasped, her eyes suddenly blown wide and flaring.

Georg was about to speak his own mind when Maria suddenly ripped her hand from his, rose from her chair and stood defiantly with her fists curled by her sides. She was trembling ever so slightly.

"How could you say such a thing? I could _never_ do that!" she exclaimed angrily before harshly biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Maria, I know that this is upsetting, but you must understand that I wouldn't have suggested it unless I believed that it was in your best interest. I don't think you're healthy enough to have a baby right now and I don't want anything to happen to you"

"But –"

"— _Please_ , Maria…it's simply not safe. You can't have this baby"

She placed her hands on the desk for support and all but doubled over, panting and shaking, and when she had finally regained control of her breathing, she had screwed her face up tightly to simply stop herself from exploding; she didn't know what would come out – tears or screams of anguish – but whatever it was, she had used all her might to battle it away. And Georg simply couldn't stand it. When Werner – his _friend_ – had recommended that Maria give up the pregnancy, he had been furious – is vision bathed in red – and he just couldn't fathom how he could even suggest such a thing! He had wanted to erupt there and then and tell his so-called friend _exactly_ what he'd thought of his little suggestion. But when he saw his wife break in front of him, all of his rage had somehow melted away, and it was instead replaced by an overwhelming urge to protect her, to take her in his arms and comfort her.

Slowly – and with his eyes never leaving her – Georg rose to his feet and gently ran his palm up her spine, letting her know that he was there and that he would comfort her if she needed it. And she did. Almost as soon as he made contact, Maria whipped around and threw her arms around him and she held onto his body with desperation, as if the entire world might cave in if she were to let go. He felt her release a single, ravenous shudder as he wrapped his arms around her and he just knew that she was crying; so, he held her tightly and allowed the tears to trickle down onto his suit.

"Shhh" he soothed before placing the lightest kiss on the crown of her head, "It's okay"

"Can we go now please?" she whimpered almost silently.

"Yes, we can go now. Why don't you wait out in the hallway and I'll finish up in here, okay?"

Finally, she pulled away from him – revealing her red and tear stained eyes – and nodded slowly. Ignoring the sudden and excruciating pang in his heart, Georg gifted her with a look a reassurance and undying fidelity before releasing her and allowing her to make her way out of the room. All remained calm, but when the door closed behind his wife, Georg swung around to face Werner – his previous sense of fury now blazing in his eyes once more.

"How could you?" he spat.

"Georg listen –"

" – No, you listen, Werner! How dare you suggest that to Maria! You know how we both feel about such things and did you not see how upset it made her? And yet you just sat there!"

"Georg –" he attempted.

"—I thought you were my friend, Werner! How could you possibly suggest that we…we do _that_ with our child?!"

"Georg!" the doctor shouted assertively as he too moved to stand. He took a deep breath and calmed his own anger, "I'm deeply sorry for any distress I may have caused, and you must know that I don't take these decisions lightly. I realise that you and Maria don't believe in such actions, but I suggested it for the benefit of your wife…Georg, I really don't think it's safe for her to have that baby…"

He waited for Georg's response, but her got only silence as Georg lowered his head pensively.

"…I know how much you love her, and I do want only the best for you both, but right now, with Maria's current condition, a baby would be just the opposite"

"I want children with her…" he murmured, more to himself than Werner and he swore that he could feel his heart shattering.

"I know you do, Georg, and one day you'll be able to welcome children safely and happily…but not right now"

Georg simply couldn't stand it any longer, even the mere thought of… _aborting_ …their baby made him sick to his stomach, from his point of view, that was a person, his child with its own feelings and a life that it was destined to live. He couldn't do it…to him it would be a betrayal and the destruction of a life that wouldn't even get a chance. It was his and Maria's baby, and even though he'd only just be told of its existence, he already loved it with all his heart and soul and he would do whatever it took to protect it. His wife, his children – his family – were the most important things in his life. Slowly he shook his head and Werner sighed again.

"I'm sorry…I don't think we can go through with it"

"I understand, but if that's your decision, you need to make sure that Maria is well looked after, any more physical or psychological exertion will really take its toll on her and will further endanger both her and the baby. You really need to protect her now, lest the consequences be irreparable" he told him seriously.

"I understand. And I'll do whatever it takes"

"Then let us hope it's enough. I'd like to see Maria on a regular basis, it can be here, or I can make visits to your home – it makes little difference to me – but I want to be able to keep an eye on her to make sure her condition doesn't deteriorate"

"Okay, Werner"

"We'll sort everything else out at a later date, right now, I think you and Maria need some time to discuss everything. I'll contact you within a few days"

"Okay"

Almost reluctantly, Georg shook his friend's hand before leaving the office in heavy, measured steps; he found Maria in the hallway, and from the look of rumination that she wore, it was obvious to him that she was deep in her pained thoughts. He moved towards her slowly – cautiously – as if she were some beautiful, timid creature that he did not wish to startle, and when he was close enough, he gently encouraged her back into the present by running a hand up her arm. She looked up at him when she registered the contact and that was when he saw that she was still crying, and it destroyed him to see her in such a state. Ever since he declared his love to her, he had vowed to them both that he would protect her and keep her safe from all harm…he could bear the fact that he was failing.

"It's okay, my love" he said tenderly and once again allowed her to step into his awaiting embrace.

"I can't do it, Georg, I just – I just _can't_! I know he said that it could be dangerous for me to have this baby but…but this is _our baby_! It's a life that we created, and I just can't give it up! It's too inhumane!" she sniffed.

"I know, Maria, I know. And I don't want you to give it up either"

"You don't?" she questioned as she moved her head back so that their eyes met. Georg lifted his hand and brushed away her fallen tears before giving her a slight smile.

"Of course not, I _do_ want what's best for you, but I agree with everything you just said, this is a life…" he said as he rested a hand on her stomach, "…and you have no idea how much I want us to have a child of our own"

"I want that too" she whimpered as she rested her hand atop his, "but what about the risks?"

"There are always risks with pregnancy, Maria, we both know that. We just have to make sure that you take it easy – and I'm going to make sure you do!" he smirked, "Besides, even though he might not completely agree with our decision, Werner says that he's going to help us, extra appointments, advise, medicines, whatever it is you need to make this pregnancy safe for the both of you, he's going to give it to us. And if not, I'll trek all over Europe until you have it" his voice was so solid and lace abundantly with love that Maria almost wept, she knew that every word he'd spoke was true, he really would do anything for her.

She wanted so desperately to thank him, but she just couldn't speak; her throat had constricted and closed from the force of the new tears that threatened to consume her, so instead, she simply gazed up at him and hoped with all her might that the look on her face would be enough to convey just how grateful she was.

"I do worry about you, Maria, please promise me that you will look after yourself. I've always loved how free-spirited and adventurous you are, and I know that you've never been one to complain, but if things start to become difficult, take a step back immediately, I…I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you"

"Oh, Georg. I _promise_ you that I'll take care of myself and our baby…" she sniffed before she reached up to stroke his cheek, knowing all too well that the mention of her own safety was bringing back grievous memories of Agathe, "…nothing's going to happen to me, Georg"

"You can't know that…"

"Yes, I can, and I do. I promise you that…that you're not going to lose me"

"Okay" he replied with some hesitation, but they both knew that it was a promise that neither of them would ever be able to fully ensure. Still, no harm ever came from a little self-belief.

"I love you, Georg" she said firmly, leaving no room for doubt – not that he ever did.

"I love you too"

Georg moved his hand to gently cup her chin, and just like he had done with the first ever kiss, he leaned in ever so slowly and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss so tender that Maria almost wept from it. Her heart melted at his gentility and care for her, and even though it was so delicate in nature, she could feel the way he poured every ounce of love he had for her into the feather-light touch of their lips. She knew that nothing more was needed, for they were one in every way, connected in their minds and their hearts…and they were in this together.

They separated slowly, and for a while they said nothing, they simply gazed at each other and allowed their connection to strengthen around them, drawing them into that same euphoric world of perfection that had consumed them when they'd learnt about the baby. If only they could stay there forever.

"Is there anything else you want to do whilst we're here?"

Before answering, she gave a determined sigh – a sign that she was steeling herself and starting to push away the pain.

"No thank you, I think I'd just like to go home if you don't mind…it's been quite a long day and I'm supposed to be taking it easy, right?" the joke was rather forced, but he knew that her intentions were true enough.

Georg couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Even in a situation that could've torn other families apart and weighted down lives and sanity to a drastic level, Maria was still able to search for the joy in the world. It was a quality that he knew he'd savour forever.

"Okay, let's go home"

"Besides, I think we have some good news to share, don't you?"

"Indeed we do" he smiled.

Once back in their car, Georg took one hand off the wheel and laced it with one of Maria's, once again reminding her that he would always be there to support her whenever she needed it and that he would _never_ leave her side. He always was and always would be a man that stood by his wife and he would always put her health and safety before his own, he loved her too much to live his life in any other way. So, as they drove back to their home, to their family and – in a way – to their new sense of future, they were confident in the belief that they would get through this as long as they stuck together.

All they needed was a bit of hope.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, firstly, here'd my disclaimer: I am pro-choice and believe that women have the right to chose what happens to their body and whether or not they have a baby, obviously my views contradict what I wrote in this, but this is something that happened to Maria and Georg in real life (when Maria was pregnant with Johannes, I believe) and they too were against abortion and decided to go through with the pregnancy, despite the doctor's advise to terminate it. And as I said before, this scene is portrayed in the "Trapp family story" anime (episode 38).**

 **This is merely a work of fiction and in no way a political statement, it is simply here for your enjoyment. I know I probably don't need to say all this, but I like to make sure that nobody is upset, offended or angry, I just want you all to be happy! :)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all there needs to be said, I may follow this up one day, but it's not too likely since I have TONS (and I mean tons) of ideas for Sound of Music and Mary Poppins stories, plus, I'm still working on "Better Than A Dream", "A Thing of Beauty is a Joy Forever" and "A New Chapter"...so, I'm certainly keeping myself busy! XD**

 **Still, I hope you enjoyed that and I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review and thank you for all the kind things you've been saying about my other stories.**

 **I'll see you soon! xxx**


End file.
